Larchkit (TNP)
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 3 moons at death |death=Starvation |kit=Larchkit |starclan resident =Larchkit |father=Dustpelt |mother=Ferncloud |sisters=Hollykit, Icecloud |brothers=Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Midnight, ''Moonrise |deadbooks=''Starlight, ''Sunset, Bramblestar's Storm}} Larchkit is a brown tabby she-cat. Larchkit was a ThunderClan kit in the forest territories. She was born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud alongside Hollykit and Birchkit as part of their parents' second litter. During the destruction of the forest by Twolegs resulting in scarce prey, her mother struggled to produce enough milk. Larchkit died from starvation and joined StarClan. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Larchkit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt in their second litter, along with her sister, Hollykit, and her brother, Birchkit. She is seen playing in a puddle of water after it starts to rain later in the book. She also is seen pouncing on Ravenpaw's tail when he comes to visit Firestar, only to receive a scolding from her mother. Moonrise :She is the first to die of starvation, because Ferncloud doesn't have enough to eat to feed three kits. Her milk supply comes out unevenly, and therefore Ferncloud can't supply her whole litter. Ferncloud blames herself for the death of Larchkit, but Dustpelt and Firestar remind her that it isn't her fault. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw returns, she apologizes for leaving, and to Ferncloud for the loss of Larchkit. Ferncloud doesn't listen, but just hisses at her. Her sister, Hollykit, also dies of a chill, and she is carried away to be buried by their father, Dustpelt. Birchkit, Larchkit's brother, lives, as he is the strongest of the litter. Starlight :She is seen by Leafpaw at the Moonpool, playing with her sister, Hollykit. Her older brother, Shrewpaw, who was killed by a Twoleg monster, nudges the two away from the pool to prevent them from falling in. Leafpaw wants to tell Ferncloud that her kits are happy in StarClan, but then she remembers that medicine cats aren't allowed to tell others what they saw in StarClan. Twilight :She is mentioned briefly when Squirrelflight feels sympathy for Birchkit, who lost Larchkit and Hollykit. Sunset :She is seen by Leafpool at the Moonpool with her sister, Hollykit, her brother, Shrewpaw, and the many other StarClan cats who greet her as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, Larchkit appears alongside her deceased siblings and mother to welcome Dustpelt to StarClan. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: Brothers: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Robinwing: Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Fuzzypelt: Great-grandmother: :Snowfur: Great-grandfather: :Thistleclaw: Great-great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: :Ravenpaw: Aunt: :Frostfur: Uncles/Aunts: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: Half-uncle: :Longtail: Nephew: :Toadstep: Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Grandnieces: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: Grandnephews: :Shadowsight: :Flipclaw: First cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: |''See More''}} Tree External links * * Notes and references fr:Petit Sapinde:Lärchenjunges (S2)ru:Хвоинка (Новое пророчество)pl:Modrzewikes:Alercinanl:Donskit (DC)fi:Havupentu Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Sunset characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters